The Prince's Birthday
by KonohaYellowFlash
Summary: Bel forgot his birthday and Fran helps him to remember it by buying him a present . :


Title : Birthday Bash

Rated : T ? I don't know about all these ratings . Please tell me more about them !

A/N : This is my first anime fic and it's my favourite yaoi couple , Bel and Fran . Please enjoy and don't bite me to death because this is my first time writing . Cheers !

WARNING : THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING YAOI . PLEASE GIVE HEALTHY CRITICISM , ARIGATOU !

I DO NOT KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN . ( I WISH I DID SO I CAN HAVE FRAN AND BEL AND RAPE THEM MANY TIMES OVER AND OVER AGAIN . LOL. JK..)

Bel :Ushishishi~~ Man ... another fanfic ..

Fran : Bel-senpai ... don't complain ..we get to be in the spotlight . (rolls eyes)

Bel : Ushishishi~~ Of course , I'm a prince . Ushishishi~~

Fran : Whatever , fake prince . -.-

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG !

" Urusei .. "

Fran took the alarm clock and threw it on the floor . He sat up and took the thrown clock . He was surprised at it read 5:30 am.

"What ? I'm pretty sure I set it to 7 .. sheesh .. must be that fake prince senpai again ... "thought Fran as he continued to curse the fake prince under his breath .

He took his towel and went in the bathroom for a shower .

"Ugh .. I feel sticky...thanks to Lussuria accidentally splashing flour on me . Sheesh .." cursed Fran yet again , taking off his clothes and switching on the water . As he was sticking his head in the water , he yelled as it was cold . He shrugged it off and started thinking why he joined Varia . "Oh yeah , it was to replace that cursed yet cute Arcobaleno ," thought Fran .

He shampooed his green-blue hair and started to think even more . Why did he have this affectionate feeling for Bel ? Everytime he thinks about the fake prince , he would smile at first , but then shudder because it's disgusting to think about another man . He washed his hair and switched off the water . Fran stared at the mirror and sighed . He was certain it was going to be rowdy at the dining table later on . He washed his face and looked up at the mirror again . He gasped , he saw Mammon ! He turned and there he was , hovering in the air . Fran was left breathing heavily , leaning on the wall for support .

" Are you scared , Fran ? I'm just an illusion anyway ." said Mammon quietly .

" Nani ? Mammon ? What are you doing here ?"asked Fran .

" Just to warn you , you can never survive here . You are just a weakling , even if you are trained by Rokudo Mukuro ." warned Mammon in a low tone .

" You can say whatever you want , cursed Arcobaleno . I am sure I am strong . Stronger than you . " taunted Fran in his usual monotonous tone .

" Whatever , frog . Just don't come crying to me ." said Mammon arrogantly .

" I won't , baka . Even if I did cry , I won't be crying for you ." said Fran .

Mammon replied with a "tch" and disappeared . Fran sighed in relief and his thumping heartbeat slowed down . Sure gave him quite a scare . He came out of the bathroom and wore his usual Varia uniform and frog hat that the fake prince forced to him to wear . He sighed and stepped out of the door .

~~~Dining Room~~~

Fran taught long and hard , and decided to cook a meal for the Varia members . Usually , Lussuria gets up later than 5:45 but earlier than 7 to make breakfast . He wasn't good at cooking , but he wanted to show his love to the Varia members for appreciating him , especially the Gaylord Lussuria who cares a lot . He took out his frog hat and placed on the table . No one has actually seen Fran's real hair , because it's concealed by the stupid frog hat Bel forced him to wear . He only took it out because he knew it would be hot when he was cooking . He decided that he should cook ... Stew ! And a little bit of fish , as it would make the brain stronger . Fran wouldn't want his fellow members to suddenly have a memory lapse , like forgetting the mission objectives in the middle of a battle .

Fran took out the ingredients and utensils necessary for cooking .

~~Belphegor and Fran~~

6 am . Bel woke up to find the sun still down . He yawned and walked outside , not even changing his clothes . He suddenly smelled something nice coming from the kitchen . " Lussuria ? The Gaylord only wakes up around 7 to make breakfast .. Nevermind .. I'll go check it out .." thought Bel as he sleepily make his way outside . His eyes widened when he saw Fran cracking eggs .

"Oh... Bel-senpai , ohayo .. Did you have a good sleep ?" asked Fran .

" Ushishishi~~~Of course I did . I'm a prince ," replied Bel .

" Where ? I don't see one . You're a fake , senpai . "said Fran .

Bel took out his knives and stabbed Fran's shoulder . Blood was trickling down his shoulder .

" Itai . Bel-senpai , please stop stabbing me . I'm cooking ." said Fran .

" Ushishishi~~ The prince is bored , so he has to entertain himself . Ushishishi~" laughed Bel , giving that crazy smile .

Fran took out the knife , washed it , and returned it to the fake prince .

" Ushishishi~~Gomen ne , Fran . Was really bored . " said Bel .

Fran's eyes widened . Bel never said sorry before , and he was a prince . He turned around to look at Bel's messy bangs .

" Senpai , are you serious ?" asked Fran monotonously .

Bel nodded and smiled like a retard . Fran , patting Bel's shoulders and continued cooking . Bel proceeded inside to change out of his PJs.

" Did senpai really mean that ? If he did , I would be overjoyed—NOO , What the hell am I thinking ? If he apologised then senpai must have really meant it then cause he stabbed me a lot-Ah , fuck it . I'm gonna continue cooking . " thought Fran .

As he took the ladle to stir the stew , his elbow hit the pot and as Fran tried to retrieve it , instead , it scalded his arms . Fran yelled , and fell to the floor along with the pot . He caressed his scalded arm . For the first time , he felt so much pain and had more emotion than before .

" Oh my GOODDD ! It hurts !" yelled Fran .

Bel ran out and gasped at what he saw . He immediately took a look at Fran's arm . As Bel touched Fran's arm , he flinched and yelped in pain .

" You should be more careful ... frog ." said Bel as he took the first aid box from the cupboard nearby .

Fran just kept quiet . Bel took Fran's arm and washed it . As soon as he began to nurse Fran's arm ,Fran squeezed his eyes tight .

" I have never seen him show his emotions like that before .. this is the first time . " thought Bel as he rubbed Fran's arm with an ointment .

" Listen , the boss and the rest , will not care for this type of injury . Xanxus will just shrug it off his shoulders and call it trash . Squalo will just yell at you till the cows come . Levi will just care more about Xanxus , caring more about his own dick than you . Except the Gaylord , he cares about you a lot ever since you got here . " said Bel .

" Huh ? " said Fran .

" What I mean is...the rest ain't gonna like it if you have injuries . They will just yell at you more , excluding Lussuria the Gaylord . Don't worry , your uniform will hide the injury . Ushishishi~~ I'm a good prince ." said Bel, bandaging Fran's arm .

" A fake good prince that is . Arigatou , senpai ." said Fran , smiling .

Bel laughed and helped Fran to clean .

~~Later~~

"VOOOOOOIIIII !" shouted Squalo .

Everyone covered their ears as soon as Squalo started shouting . Xanxus growled in anger and shot his pistol in the air , Everyone was silent .

" Now , may we have our breakfast in peace ? Trash Squalo , don't make a racket early in the morning. We have mission today and don't go around spoiling everyone's mood , trash ." growled Xanxus .

" Gomen , Xanxus-sama . " apologised Squalo as he rolled his eyes , ignoring Xanxus .

" Oh ? Someone else cooked other than me ?" asked Lussuria .

Fran raised his hand , signalling that he cooked it . Lussuria thanked him for his effort and began helping out with the stew .

~~8:30am~~

Everyone already finished their breakfast and is getting ready for the day .

" The mission will commence around noon , so don't get in my way and wait for noon , trash ."growled Xanxus , sitting at his comfy chair .

" VOOOIII ! What was that for ? Calling us trash ?" shouted Squalo .

" Urusei . You're making me deaf . Fuck you ,trash . Get lost , all of you ." said Xanxus .

" NANI ? DID YOU JUST FUCKING SWEAR AT ME , IDIOT BOSS ?" shouted Squalo , drawing his sword .

Lussuria stopped in between them ," Ah..Xanxus ... Squalo .. don't fight ... it's bad to fight .."

" Ushishishi~~ As usual ." laughed Bel .

Fran just shrugged and walked out of the room . He just wanted to get out of the noisy atmosphere .

" Baka bossu , why does he have to use the word trash everytime he says something ? It's like he's born from the trash can or something . Sheesh , stupid trashcan bossu ." mumbled Fran as he went into his room to read his manga .

He flopped down on his bed and felt relieved as it was soft and comfy , the perfect place to read a manga . Fran opened the book and read the page where he last stopped . Suddenly he felt very uneasy with the frog hat on and decided to take it off . He put it by his study table and when he turned around , Bel was by his bed . Fran jumped and rubbed his chest to ease his heart .

" Senpai , you scared me there ." said Fran , grabbing his book and closing it back .

" I was bored and wanted to scare you , Ushishishi~~" laughed Bel .

"Whatever , fake prince senpai ." mumbled Fran .

"Let's play a game . Ushishishi~"said Bel as he took out something from his pocket .

Fran sat on his bed with Bel and replied , " Okay , I'm bored anyway , what is the game we're playing ?"

Bel took out a box of pocky and laughed again .

" This is not good , pocky game ? Oh my God , and I am going to kiss you , Fuck you , senpai . Fuck . You . " sweared Fran .

" Ushishishi~~ Relax Fran . There's always a reward , regardless of winning or losing . And it's just a game where you abide with no rules . Just play it and you'll be fine . " said Bel as he took out one pocky stick and stuck his mouth on the end of the pocky stick .

Fran was uneasy , but he thought of it as just a game and put his mouth to the other end of the pocky stick .

" Ready...Go !"said Bel , and they began biting the stick .

Fran shut his eyes tightly and continued to bite the stick slowly . Bel grinned as he continued to edge closer to Fran's face .

"The one who kiss the other first wins ,ushishishi~~" said Bel in between bites .

" Damn you , fake fallen prince . Fine then ."said Fran .

Fran got closer to Bel's lips and eventually..he touched it . Bel was shocked . He didn't know Fran would go this far to win . Fran deepened the kiss and Bel returned it by pushing him down. Fran suddenly came to his senses and pushed Bel away , coughing .

" O.o .. the pocky is nice . Ushishishi~~" said Bel.

" BEL-SENPAI ! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ?" said Fran as he punched Bel's face .

Bel rubbed his cheek ," You started it . You are the one who wanted to win , you think I didn't know that , uncute kouhai ?" said Bel as he edged towards Fran .

Fran felt disheartened . That was the only time he could actually kiss Bel. He loved Bel . He wanted to tell him , only to feel this sharp , piercing pain going through his heart .

" To make it up to you , I'll do anything for you . Agreed ?"asked Bel , taking Fran's hand .

Fran nodded and asked , " May I please take off my hat , senpai ?"

Bel flinched a little but since he made the promise he eventually agreed . Fran took off the hat and Bel was amazed by Fran's teal-coloured hair . Bel blushed but shook it off .

" Oh .. it feels so good . I can feel the cold air rushing through my head .. oh ! Senpai , may I ask you another question ?" asked Fran .

" Tch , fine . Go ahead ." said Bel .

" May I give you a present ?"asked Fran , taking out something from his nearby drawer .

" Huh ? I don't get it .. but okay .."said Bel , puzzled .

Fran handed the medium-sized box , decorated with tiaras , and a silver bow tied with the box to Bel . It said "Happy Birthday " on the card that was stuck along with the box .

" My birthday ? How come I totally forgot about it ?" said Bel , looking all around the box .

" Maybe it's because you were so bored and lazy that you even forgot your own birthday . Or maybe because you're a fake prince ." said Fran .

-STAB-

" Itai . I am going to tell that stupid long haired captain and he will give me permission to kill you ."said Fran .

" Ushishishi~ I am stil the same , uncute kouhai ," said Bel .

Fran pulled out the knife and told him to open the box . Bel untied the ribbon and opened the box . The present was a photoframe of him and Fran taking countless selcas together . Apparently , Fran had edited it to become one big photograph .

" This is ... really ... sweet .. Fran ... I didn't know you cared so much ." said Bel .

Fran knocked his senpai's head , " Are you dumb ? It's because I love you , baka senpai ."

Bel was flabbergasted . Fran was secretly loving him and he didn't know . He put his arms around Fran's shoulders .

" Arigatou , uncute kouhai . That meant a lot to me ." said Bel .

Fran , for the first time , smiled like a retard . Knowing that Bel was going to be his lover forever .

-End of First fic—

A/N : I hope it doesn't get so mnay flames. ..:( Like I said , healthy criticism would be good , thank you very much !

Bel : Baka . Why the hell you took 3 days to write this fanfic ?

Fran : Senpai , the author is busy . And don't talk like you know everything , even though you are a genius , you are still a fallen prince .

-STABS AND CHASES FRAN-

A/N : hope you enjoyed my fic . Please review !


End file.
